


(Mirrors) They show you what you don't want to see

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Death, M/M, Mirrors, Soulmate AU, implied suicide, look its sad, no beta we die like men, written at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Sad analogical
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Kudos: 29





	(Mirrors) They show you what you don't want to see

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied suicide, kinda like self harm?, death

Mirrors. They show you what you don’t want to see.

Virgil punched the mirror with all his strength, not expecting it to break.

It shattered, and the glass flew out over the bathroom. Virgil saw the reflection in a shard, but it was too late. He was staring at that streak of colour, shades of purple and blue entwined his hair. He tried to glance away, but it was too late. 

Virgil was thinking. 

Thinking led to memories. Memories of Logan, so casually running his fingers through Virgil's black hair in an attempt to calm it. Memories of the black mark staining Logans fingers bursting into dark, rich colours. Memories that were happy, for the shortest amount of time. Memories of a rush to leave, then never leaving. Just reveling in the colour.

Running.

Panicking over the prospect of love for someone accustomed to living without it.

Talking, trying to accept this new piece of life.

Loving, fully and freely.

Losing. 

Virgil glanced away from the shard of glass, forcing his attention onto something else. His eyes lit upon the smaller pieces of mirror, scattered across the black coat that had been draped over the counter.

It looked like stars. A beautiful, shimmering galaxy, full of possibility, perfect to get lost in.

Like Logan's eyes. Dark black, shimmering with stars. Full of intelligence, drinking in the world with a thirst. 

Stars.

Colours.

Virgil would never be free of him, not until he joined Logan. And that's what he would do.

Spend eternity dancing in the night sky, galaxies forming on their skin, stars pouring from their eyes.

~

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself  
> kill me (like Lo and Virge lol) if there's a typo, and i would cry for a comment or kudos!


End file.
